whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
New World Order
The New World Order, often shortened to N.W.O., are the secret police force within the Technocracy, dedicated on shaping and guiding information in progress with the Collective Will of the Masses. The New World Order is responsible for much of processing of Reality Deviants and advancing the goals of the Time Table. New World Order specializes in Mind. Paradigm There are "things-man-was-not-meant-to-know". Your job is to keep people from knowing about the things that could wreck humanity. You perpetuate this fiction not because you are cruel or because you are an enemy of the truth, but because those things could hurt all society. Far better that the Masses believe your Truth (with a capital "T") instead. It is safer, it is simpler, and best of all, if enough people accept it, it might as well be real. Hunt down things that should not be, erase violations of your Truth, educate those too stubborn or foolish to accept it. Above all, remember, you are doing it for their own good. Everyone has potential and is worth saving. History The New World Order cannot match the millennia-old histories of the other Conventions. They do not claim to have invented fire, the wheel, animal husbandry, or money. Nor can the New World Order point to glorious battles against Tradition mages during the Mythic Age or the Renaissance. Instead, like any good bureaucracy, they were created by fiat. During Queen Victoria's Great Housecleaning, as the Conventions were being renamed and the Order of Reason reorganized itself into the Technocratic Union, the Inner Circle recognized the need for an organization to police the thoughts of the Masses. Laying down a detailed history for the Convention also proves difficult because of constant "re-examinations" of their own history and that of the Technocratic Union, in which some details, like the Ksirafai, who could be seen as the spiritual forefathers of the New World Order, simply vanish. The factual forerunners of the New World Order were the Lightkeepers, who were formed from the remnants of the dissolved Cabal of Pure Thought (as well as likely some Ksirafai that chose to remain with the Order) after the disastrous events of the French Revolution, the attempted installation of a Culte de la Raison, and Napoleon's near-conquest of Europe. The purpose of the Lightkeepers was to "keep the light of reason" by excising anything that could strengthen the "superstitionistic cause". Victorian Age In 1851, the Lightkeepers, along with the larger Order, underwent reorganization and emerged as the Technocratic Union. They were re-christened as the Ivory Tower. This lasted until the later years of the 19th century, when the Union overhauled itself yet again. The Lightkeepers became the New World Order. Modern Nights The work of the Order within the Union lies now in collecting, disseminating, and transforming information. Its agents operate throughout Sleeper society, but especially seek to influence education and the media. The Convention also maintains spies throughout Traditions and Craft chantries, sometimes working with the Progenitors to create perfect clones of enemy willworkers – a technique that some whisper the N.W.O. uses on other Conventions as well. Nevertheless, the New World Order much prefers subverting its enemies to destroying them, Gray Men work constantly to recruit rival willworkers through blandishment, argument, and torture. The Dimensional Anomaly of 1999 (what Reality Deviants call the Avatar Storm) severed contact to the umbral bases of the Union, making work harder for them. The events of 9/11 aided their goal of information control, but economic crises, the growth of the Internet, and Nephandic influence within the Middle East, all leave the Union much to do and to observe. Without the guidance from Control, the New World Order also clashes with Iteration X, who want to reinstate the Pogrom and wipe out all Reality Deviants. Additionally, the other great power within the Union, the Syndicate, has been subjected to greater scrutiny in the aftermath of the economic disaster of 2007 and the apparent failure to gain substantial control over the ever growing mass media. The Syndicate resents this, and tensions are brewing between the two. Organization The New World Order possesses a complex rank-structure, in which members are differentiated by Enlightenment, seniority, function, and Methodology. The majority of un-Enlightened personnel are Sympathizers: the communications experts, secretaries, psychologists, government agents, intelligence operatives, and interns of the New World Order and its front companies. The Order also employs Sympathizers as spies and agents throughout the mortal world, particularly in academia and the media. New World Order sympathizers are rarely aware that they work for a great global conspiracy; most simply do jobs of some importance in business or government, reporting their findings to committees, sharing their interests with higher-ranking co-workers, and advancing the causes of order and stability. Few ever discover the subtle connections between government branches, academic circles, and global politics. Methodologies * Ivory Tower * Operatives * Watchers * The Feed * Q Division Companies The following organizations and corporations operation with the cooperation or under the supervision of the New World Order. * Cobalt Security, the sixth largest private military company in the world. * Chatter, Inc, a San Francisco startup and pioneer in the field of instant communication, with messages sent in 165-character chunks. * Continental News Corporation, a cable news company with a heavy conservative and religious slant. NWO operatives have infiltrated the lower echelons, but have as yet been unable to penetrate the management. * Thomas L. Prescott University, a liberal arts college in Massachusetts renowned for its psychology, physical science, and anthropology departments. * InfoTech, a consulting firm used as a cover for the Ministry of Information. Known Members * John Courage * Rupert Sparrow * Henre de Lorris * Saint Damian Gallery New_World_Order.jpg|From The Mage Cookbook References * * * * Category:Technocratic Union Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary